Dance Till Midnight
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: Not a huge G/C only a little and as always, has a little Veggie in it. You read the rest.
1. Default Chapter

Okay. This is a side project I had for a while now. Just a little idea. Tell me what you think. It's an Au.  
  
Dance till midnight  
  
Prologue  
  
My chains ringed and the sound echoed through my dark cell. Under the heavy metal my blood oozed and skin ached.  
  
It hurt.  
  
But I'll never admit that to him. I have too much pride.  
  
I touched my flame-like hair. As I combed my hand through it I felt the dried blood of past years in it.  
  
Curse him! Curse that traitor! I'll kill him! I'll kill him even if it takes my life!  
  
The door opened. An evil chuckle filled the room as I looked up. Freeza stood there.  
  
"Well, my prince, how are we feeling today?" I growled at him. "I know you are planning to kill me, though I have to admit I don't know how. There is no way you could escape from here. It's impossible. But it doesn't matter. In four days I'll be sitting on a double throne. And then, even if you overthrow me, somehow, I'll still have the other."  
  
He laughed at his fortune.  
  
I just started at him.  
  
Darn!  
  
He stopped laughing and went on with his entertainment. He started to whip me.  
  
I didn't scream.  
  
I have gotten used to it by now.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi sat at her window, gazing out at the setting sun. The mountains were gazed with a sugar-like coating of pink, purple, orange and red.  
  
Oh, why did she have to marry him? Him, of all people! She always loathed being a princess, but now she hated it even more!  
  
She had to marry the horrid King Freeza. Yuck! She just couldn't do it. Who could anyway?  
  
But she had to marry. Otherwise war would brake out. She cursed that so many different creatures lived in the two lands.  
  
The marriage will also unite the two lands.  
  
She wondered though what the REAL prince would be like.  
  
The real royal family of the Yasi (the other land) mysteriously disappeared six years ago. Then Freeza, the royal adviser took over.  
  
Chi-Chi only had four days of freedom left. Three days of the ball and then the marriage. She couldn't picture sleeping in the same bed as that monster. Again, yuck!  
  
"What are you doing Chi-Chi?" A voice came from the door.  
  
She looked towards it.  
  
It was Bulma, her best friend.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering how I should kill myself."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at the adviser's daughter. They were best friends ever since they were little.  
  
"Okay, so it will be that bad. But you still have three days left to live! Think how much fun we will have!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Come on, we got to go pick the dresses." Bulma said as she pulled her friend out the door by her wrist. The princess just smiled.  
  
  
  
I watched the sun set through my small window. He had finished whipping me only a few minutes ago, and I felt the fresh blood slowly run down my back. I felt it.  
  
I knew it.  
  
Now was the time.  
  
I looked away from the window, at the guard who had just slid my 'food' in through the whole at the bottom of the cage-like door.  
  
"Psst! Vegeta!" A cheery voice whispered.  
  
"Kakaratto!" I stood up, grabbing the bars. "About time you showed up!"  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Sorry man. I had a hard time escaping Raddits and mom. They wanted me to study again. I hate geometry! You forgive me, V-man?"  
  
He gave me a puppy-eyed look.  
  
"Yeah-yeah, of course." I rolled my eyes. He could be so childish at times. "Kakaratto, it's time."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." I looked at the door. "I'll explain as soon as you get me out of here."  
  
He nodded.  
  
My ears are open to your reviews! 


	2. Chapter 1

All right, it's been a while, but this is only a side project to Vegeta's Diary. (My other fic.) Let's see how creative I can be.  
  
Dance till midnight  
  
Chapter 1  
Goku smelled the flowers, lying on his stomach. He heard Vegeta get out off the water.  
  
"Kakarotto, these are clothes for women!!!"  
  
Everyone called him Goku except for Vegeta, but he didn't mind.  
  
He turned around, facing his best friend.  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta? I brought some of Narin's clothes, and he's a guy."  
  
"But look at these, these are, these are, these are stockings!!! I refuse to wear these!!!"  
  
"But Vegeta, it's the latest in fashion!!!"  
  
"Fashion, shmasion!!! I will not look like an idiot! Just give me a pair of pants will you?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Goku pulled out a pair of pants, Vegeta's size, and threw it into the face of the prince. He quickly put them on.  
  
It didn't bother the boys that one of them was naked, they grew up together like brothers. Of course, after the overthrowing, they weren't together as much, but they still stayed best friends.  
  
"So, care to tell me why is it time now?"  
  
"Yeah, on the way."  
  
"On the way? What do you mean?" Goku watched as Vegeta mounted the horse.  
  
"I mean on the way to the Minan palace."  
  
"Minan palace? Why are we going there?"  
  
"Kakaratto, I'll explain ON THE WAY. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
Goku got on his yellow Nimbus horse. He loved that horse so much.  
  
"By the way I got your sword Vegeta."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Stole it from right under their noses." He handed his friend a saber sword, with dragon carvings.  
  
"Wow. A nobleman with a knack for stealing. I'm impressed."  
  
Goku pulled himself out, proud of this feat.  
  
"Bet I can get to the palace before you, Kakarot!"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Yeah way!"  
  
"You're on!!!"  
  
"Eat my dust, Kakarot!!!"  
  
And so the two raced off, not knowing the challenges, friends and foes, love and hatred that awaited them on the road ahead.  
  
I have cleaned my ears, so shoot me with your opinions!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I'll clean up the confusion now.  
  
Dance till Midnight  
  
Chapter 2  
The prince and his loyal friend have slowed their horses to a pleasant trot, because the poor animals couldn't take any more.  
  
"So, how did you steal the sword?" Vegeta said after a bit of silence.  
  
"I snatched it from the captain's room while on my way to your cell."  
  
"Are you sure you knocked out all the guards?"  
  
"Yes, I made sure. Pretty nice horse I got you, ne?"  
  
His friend just smirked.  
  
"It will do."  
  
Goku pouted. "You mean I go through all that trouble and you say 'it will do'?"  
  
Vegeta just kept on riding. A small chuckle could be heard.  
  
"I snatched that from the stable where they keep the best breeds! And you say it will do? You really are a prince."  
  
"Oh, Kakarot, can't you take a simple joke?"  
  
"I don't see what was so funny about it."  
  
"I laughed, didn't I?"  
  
"You're impossible!!!"  
  
The prince just laughed as the two rode on to the Minan palace.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Chi-chi and her best friend, Bulma, were trying on the possible dresses for the masked ball.  
  
"Looks perfect on you! It's as though they poured it on you my princess!"  
  
"Oh, please, you know how much I hate that! Don't call me my princess!"  
  
"Fine." Bulma said with a chuckle.  
  
"Come on! Try some on!"  
  
"What?!?! No way!!!"  
  
"Bulma, don't be such a tomboy!!!"  
  
"I don't care, I'll stick with simple dresses, thank you very much! I don't need all those fancy, big things wrapped around me! No sir-re!!!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Chi-chi pretended to pout.  
  
"Ladies!!! May I come in?" Garock, the King's left hand man (Dr. brief was the right) knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes, you may." They answered at the same time.  
  
He opened the door and stepped in. Bowing, his white hair fell forward, brushing against his cheeks.  
  
"I have a message for Lady Bulma."  
  
"Let's hear it then."  
  
"Your Majesty and your father have decided to fill King Freeza's request and marry you."  
  
"To whom?" something stunk about this.  
  
"To Lord Dodoria."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Please, Lady Bulma...."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MARRY HIM?!?! I WILL NOT MARRY THAT FAT, PINK, DISGUSTING THING!!!!!!!!"  
  
Poor Garock was barely able to dodge the flying things in the room before escaping.  
  
He closed the door, sweating.  
  
He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I'm too old for this!"   
  
Okay, I hope that cleared up a few things, and got the plot rolling a little too. I'm open to your questions and reviews. 


	4. Chapter 3 Let's get going

Dance till Midnight  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sound of hooves could barely be heard on the streets of Kongix.  
  
Music could be heard even in the forest from the Minan palace. The first night of the ball was today.  
  
Two strangers arrived at a poor inn at the edge of town.  
  
"Can I help you good Lords?" The innkeeper, a small, friendly man, said.  
  
"Do you have two spare rooms?" The smaller man with flame-like hair said.  
  
His deep voice echoed through the streets, haunting all.  
  
Ah, customers!  
  
"Yes, two of my finest."  
  
"Good. We'll take them."  
  
The innkeeper, also known as Marco, bowed.  
  
After a while  
  
"So, how are we going to get into the ball?" Goku asked his friend, who was busy washing up.  
  
"We'll get costumes of course. It IS a masked ball Kakarotto."  
  
The one named rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but where are we going to get them?" He stood gazing out the window. It was a beautiful night.  
  
"INNKEEPER!!!"  
  
Goku almost fell over, the shout was so sudden.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't do that!"  
  
The prince just smirked.  
  
"Yes, my Lords?"  
  
"Do you have any spare costumes?"  
  
He nodded. "My wife is the best in town. I'm sure she will be able to fix you to up in a jiffy."  
  
"Good. Let us get to work then. I would like to get to the ball before midnight."  
  
When the costumes where done two men stepped out of the inn and mounted on their horses.  
  
One was a clown, with a grin that fitted his costume perfectly.  
  
The other was a prince, dressed in black with a cloak that made him look like a demon.  
  
Both were masked, so only their eyes and lips could be seen. They didn't needed to worry about their hair, they would fit perfectly in.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta, your costume is one of the coolest!"  
  
"Well, now, I wouldn't say that yours doesn't suit you."  
  
Goku grinned. "Hey, wait a second! That was so mean Vegeta!" 


	5. Chapter 4 Dadadadadadumdadumdadum

Dance till Midnight  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wonderful party isn't it?" Chi-Chi asked her friend, who stood by the table, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Wonderful."  
  
The princess just smiled, and went back to dancing with the baron of Locitrom.  
  
Bulma sighed to herself. Boredom was killing her.  
  
Two men entered the throne room that moment. A small and a tall one. She never saw them before.  
  
Bulma could recognize anyone under his or her costumes.  
  
And she knew THEY were strangers.   
  
"Vegeta!" Goku whispered in the ear of his friend.  
  
"Hush! No names, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
They stood there for a few moments, looking around in the sea of people.  
  
"Uh, Ve-"  
  
The prince elbowed him.  
  
"I mean um, a..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just try to blend in, hell enjoy yourself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that the young nobleman trotted off with his usual happy-go face.  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
  
  
"Goku!!!! Goku!!!!! Goku, honey where are you?"  
  
The lady of Ne, searched for her youngest son.  
  
"Raddits, have you seen your brother?"  
  
The older boy came in from the garden.  
  
"No, but I have a hunch he is hanging out with Him again."  
  
"Oh dear. He should have been home by now even then."  
  
"Uh, mother?"  
  
"Yes, Raddits?"  
  
"You know there is this big ball tonight at the Minan palace?"  
  
"Oh no! You think they went there? Come on Raddits, we got to stop them!" She rushed out yanking the man with her.  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask if I could go..."  
  



	6. Chapter 5 A little bit of this, of that

Dance till Midnight  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vegeta shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was soon to be eleven and he wanted to get over it before midnight. But he was stuck HERE, by the dessert table with no way to get through the dancing pairs in his way. (Though he did thank the one up there, whoever he was, for putting him by the dessert table. He was as hungry as a wolf, not being able to withstand the uh, um, something they tried to make him eat at his prison.)  
  
"Ow!!! Hey you-"  
  
"Oh I'm SO sorry."  
  
A blue haired girl ironically cut him off (before he could say anything he'd regret) and made her way to the Black-Forest cakes.  
  
And that, aside from his hurting foot, made Vegeta angry. Very angry.  
  
She just smiled devilishly back at him.  
  
He gulped. Stay calm Vegeta; stay calm. You ruin your disguise now and your hopes of being free are all shattered. He sighed once and turned back towards the crowd, still trying to find a way through.  
  
Splat!!! Something landed on the side of his face.  
  
The prince's left eye twitched. He growled. Stay - calm. Stay - calm. Must – stay - calm.  
  
"Oh clumsy me! Let me clean that up, good sir."  
  
She took a handkerchief from somewhere and wiped the cream off. Then 'accidentally' she dropped it and in the process of catching, slammed down on the long spoon of the punch bowl that she slipped out of the basin and placed one end between the legs of the prince earlier.  
  
"Aaa-"  
  
Bulma quickly placed a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Look buddy" she whispered into his ear, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but I won't let you ruin the last three joyful days of my friend. Trust me, I might have grown up in the palace, but the prison guards are very close friends of mine, and I'm sure the prisoners wouldn't mind a few days of freedom in return of a little 'favor'."  
  
Vegeta smirked under her hand.  
  
He suddenly grabbed the girl's waist and spun into the balcony where he promptly closed the curtains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had been standing there for an hour now, looking at her. But then again, she has been sitting there for an hour too, staring at him. Chi-chi just couldn't take her eyes off the handsome man. And the fact that he was looking back right at her was a rather strange, hurtful, scary, most of all forbidden and......delightful thing.  
  
"Chi-chi darling, aren't you going to dance? Chi-chi? Chiiiiiiiii- chiiiiii!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Sorry dad, what were you saying?"  
  
"Never mind. I see you are too busy gaping at that boy." Her father grinned as he saw a bright red color spread over her cheeks.  
  
"I was NOT!!!"  
  
The Ox-King just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hmph!" The princess turned away, arms crossed and nose high. SHE was only looking at his cute clown costume (and adorable eyes).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ma, I know you're mad at him and all, but.....WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE GET THERE?!?"  
  
Raddits and his mother had been traveling for an hour or so, and Raddits has grown tired of it. He wanted to go alone, not with his mother, and definetly not in search of his little brother. Oooh, when he got his hands on that.....  
  
"Raddits, calm down for heaven's sake and don't worry. I don't know what I'm going to do except for one thing; I'm going to beat that boy like last years carpet!"  
  
"Go ma." He rolled his eyes.  
  
She smiled in triumph and the coach bumped on toward it's destanation, not knowing what a trip it lay in await for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-chi sat on the stone-rail of the balcony, gazing at the stars. Slowly the clock chimed, signaling to all that it was eleven. How fast time goes by.....only two more days after midnight. How-  
  
A hand gently touched her shoulder, making her look away from the heavens. It was HIM. The clown boy.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you....umm, would you like to dance?"  
  
His eyes sparkled and she could practically see the hope shining in his eyes. No need to hope, she thought.  
  
"I would love to! I mean, if you wish, good sir."  
  
She took his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sssh. Quiet." He whispered in Bulma's ear, his hand still on her mouth. "I don't want to hurt your pitiful kingdom, rather save it, if you please."  
  
She struggled against his grip, but he was too strong, not even breaking a sweat. His hold was rough on her waist, but gentle on her face, his breath tickling her neck. Bulma could practically feel the smirk on his face.  
  
"Remember, girlie. I can kill."  
  
With humongous force he pushed her towards the railing, and before the advisor's daughter knew it, she was falling, down, down, down into the darkness. 


	7. Chapter 6

Dance till Midnight  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Aaaaaah!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell off the second floor balcony.   
  
Everything rushed past her and she knew this was the end. But when she knew that the 'this is it' moment inside the 'this is it' minutes have come, all she could see was the face of him.  
  
That flame-haired bastard.

* * *

Radditz stared out the window of the coach, his head resting on his arm. He was BORED.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
He gave a flat look to the lake they were passing, and continued to gaze at the stars. He sighed.  
  
Stupid Kakarot...this was all his fault!  
  
He just couldn't believe it...this was one of the biggest social events in his lifetime, and because of that brat, he was going there with his mother! How was he EVER supposed to start a relationship with Anybody this way? Augh...   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, hunny."  
  
"Please don't call me that, Ma. It's quite emberassing..."  
  
The cart gave a 'hump' as it tripped over something.  
  
"Yaow!" Radditz grabbed his head, which had beautifully bumped into the ceiling and now ached like hell. Just wonderful...  
  
Stupid Kakarot...stupid Vegeta...stupid world...stupid cart...stupid everything....  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Well, what do you know, we are!"  
  
The cart came to a halt, and Radditz bumped his head, again.  
  
"Oh, for the love of-" he grumpled as he burst the door open almost running out of the despised vechile. Only to have a horseman in a hurry splash him with water from the puddle in front of him. "Augh!!!!"  
  
He put his hands out, horrified at the mess that his best clothes had become. Nothing, could be worse...  
  
"Aaaaaah!" He looked up to see the source of the voice.  
  
The next moment a blue-haired angel landed in his open arms. She looked at him, her hands tightly holding onto his clothes. Her blue eyes pierced his black orbs. Raddits felt like he couldn't breathe from wonder.  
  
"I...uh, thanks." She said, blushing heavily.  
  
"Um...you a-are wel-welcome, I, uh, guess..." He stammered back. Nothing, could be better...

* * *

Vegeta trotted back into the ballroom happily. Now, to finish his plan. He had noticed the stairs, and the drapes that hung nearby Freeza's seat. They will come in handy...but not tonight. Tonight, he is jut making the wretched traitor's life a living hell...  
  
The prince adjusted his mask, and headed toward the hallway. As he stepped outside, he saw two guards fighting.  
  
"Why you...! You traitor! How come you get the advisor's daughter...?!?" Yelled the green-skinned one, as he punched the other right in the face.  
  
The fat, pink guy just spit some blood at soldier no.1's feet and smirked. "Guess Lord Freeza likes me better...besides, why would you need the girl? You're gay..."  
  
"I am not!" He charged at no. 2, blinded by rage.  
  
"Boys, boys, what's going on here?"  
  
Vegeta drew a sharp breath, as he quickly ducked into the door. Freeza...  
  
"Nothing, sir." "Nothing sir." The two answered at once, and the sounds of fighting stopped.  
  
"Good. Zarbon, you come with me to the ballroom. Dodoria, you stay here, and make sure we don't have any...unwanted guests. Just let them know... politely that they aren't welcome..."  
  
No.2 snickered, and murmured a 'yes, Lord Freeza'.  
  
Then the other two left, and the prince stayed in the doorway, smirking to himself. Make do with what you got, his father always used to say...

* * *

They have been dancing for a very, very long time now...ignoring those who wished to tear them apart...  
  
Goku just couldn't help starring into her eyes, and memorizing every detail of her face...she was a goddess to him.  
  
"You...you are beautiful." He spoke for the first time since they were dancing.  
  
"Thank you...you're kinda cute too, you know..."  
  
He felt himself blush under his mask.  
  
"Gee...thanks...can I know your name? It's kinda hard making a conversation without it..."  
  
He smiled sheepishly.  
She smiled back.  
  
"My name is Princess Chi-Chi. And yours, stranger?" Beautiful name...  
  
"Go-" Flashback  
"Vegeta!" Goku whispered in the ear of his friend.  
"Hush! No names, remember?"  
"Oh, right."  
End of flashback"I can't tell you..." He looked away.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I promised my friend that I'll keep my identity a secret...I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Mind if we take a rest?"  
  
He looked at her. Actually, he did mind, for he did not want to stop dancing. But if that was what Princess Chi-Chi wished, so be it.  
  
"No." He headed toward the outside of the dancing circle. Oh, how he loathed the moment she let go of him...  
  
To his surprise, she turned back, and looked him in the eye. She didn't say a word, just took his hand again and lead him out onto a balcony...

* * *

Far away, back in Yasi  
  
"Hurry up, soldier! He'll be sucpicios!"  
  
"Yes sir..." grumbled the messanger, as he finished his supper.   
  
The soldiers at the prison had awoken five minutes after the prince had left, but the commender hadn't bothered to send a messenger untill now. He loathed Freeza, and wished to give the young lad as much chance as he possibly could, without having his head cought in the rope. He was a good man, with a beard that curved cheerily up towards the sky, and eyes that twinkled everytime he spoke. He had a big belly, which caused his wife some frustration, for the buttons on his shirt and pants seemed to disappear one-by-one every two weeks...but he was a happy man nonthenless.  
  
He watched as the lass set off toward the castle where the celebrations were held. It will take him a day, for he had "accidentaly" shown him the longer way...


End file.
